Denka's Harem III
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: Daryun/Narsus/Arslan/Gieve/Elam/Jaswant. PWP. Orgy.


Wet, obscene sounds filled the air. An odor of sweat, men and sperm filled the room.

That was Jaswant's first impression as he passed the curtain covering the room entrance and stepped -naked- into the room.

All the men in the room stopped their movements, and looked at the newly arrived.

"Good, you are here." It was Narsus who spoke. He and Elam were sitting together. "Welcome." His lips curled into a smile, his eyes obviously checking the other's body.

"… Thank you." Jaswant answered, trying not to show his hesitation. No, hesitation was not the right word for what he felt right now. When he received the invitation to partake in their… activities he felt a great embarrassment, but alsoa great honor. To share a bed with Prince Arslan, and Lord Daryun, whom he admired so much… just the thought was enough to make him shiver in pleasure. He already suspected the love shared between the close group of men, but he never would have dreamed to be invited.

"You are tense. Don't be." Narsus continued.

"Don't let Narsus bully you, Jaswant." Daryun suddenly interjected. He was sitting with Arslan and Gieve, a bit far from Narsus. Standing up, the black haired man walked toward him, completely naked. Jaswant's body shivered at the sight. "You are most welcomed here." His right hand fell on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze and a big smile.

"Bully? Not at all." Narsus smiled, mischievously. "In fact, I was thinking of giving him the most warm welcome. Elam, be a dear, would you?" He called to the younger man, who was sitting between his legs. Jaswant figured he had performing oral on his master.

"Yes, Lord Narsus." Elam nodded, and crawled toward the dark skinned man.

"Let me." He smiled as him, before his lips wrapped around his erection.

The act alone was enough to make Jaswant moans.

"Yes, yes, that was a wonderful welcome." Suddenly, Gieve voice could be heard. "Now can we please continue?" He placed small kissed on Arslan's shoulders.

A small silence followed by all men nodding, and reprising their activities. Gieve's continuedhis ministrations on Arslan's body, his mouth exploring his chest, his hands on his lower regions. Narsus, who lost Elam, just stood there, watching Jaswant with interest, but stroking himself slowly.

Suddenly, he could feel Daryun's breath on his ear. He whispered "His Highness has been waiting for you. He has been properly prepared."

Jaswant understood, and he nodded. "Yes, Lord Daryun."

"Elam, let's move the things to His Highness, alright? No need to stand at the room entrance." Daryum spoke.

Elam, who had been properly servicing Jaswant with his skilled tongue until now, stopped. "Understood."

"Will you join us Lord Narsus?" Jaswant asked, in an impetuous moment. It felt weird that thestrategist just stood there.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I don't think my lower regions are ready for another round of Daryun… but still, Elam, would you mind coming back here?" He asked.

Elam nodded, and Jaswant observed the younger man as he went back to his master, kissing him passionately, despite the fact his mouth had just been on his dick. Narsus' hand started to play with the other's lower regions, inserting fingers of him, preparing him for penetration.

"Let's go." Daryun told him, and delicately pulled him toward Arslan. The Prince was sitting with his legs opens, as Gieve's mouth and hands kept playing with all the sensitive parts of his body.

Jaswant looked at the younger, silver haired man sitting in front of him, his erection exposed to him completely, his face filled with pleasure. The prince eyes meet Jaswant's eyes, and with open arms, he welcomed him. Daryun pushed him encouraging Jaswant to fall on his knees, between Arslan legs. The Prince locked his arms behind Jaswant's neck, and they kissed.

It was a kiss full of passion and desire;, the young man kept pulling him toward himself, his tongue meeting Jaswant's tongue.

"Ah- I want you Jaswant." Arslan moaned, full of desire.

"It's an honor, Your Highness." It was true. Jaswant couldn't believe it was happening.

Near them Elam's moans started to fill the air, as he rode Narsus.

Arslan's legs locked behind him, pushing his hips toward his entrance, inviting him. Daryun's breath was behind Jaswant, as he dropped small kisses on his neck and back. The heat, the passion, it was becoming too much for Jaswant. His hands gripped the Prince's hips and he forcefully pushed himself inside the other. The way Arslan accepted him was obscene, Jaswant thought, but it also fueled his passion. He pushed the Prince down, capturing his lips once more, thrusting inside of him in hard, like an animal in heat. Arslan didn't stop, but he encouraged him, using his legs to further his thrusts.

Suddenly, once again, Jaswant could hear Daryun's breath and voice in ear. "Can I?" He whispered. At first, he was so caught up In his passion that he didn't understand what that meant. Then, he could feel the tip of Daryun's erection pressing against his back.

"Y-yes, Lord Daryun. Yes." He answered confidently, and with courage he turned his head, kissing the other. Daryun welcomed him, opening his mouth, as his already-oiled erection pushed inside. Jaswant was no virgin, but taking all of Daryun required patience, as pain and pleasure mixed inside of him.

"Jaswant… please.." Arslan called for him to continue, his movements temporally halted to allow Daryun access. He nodded, as he started to thrust inside of the Prince. Feeling Lord Daryun inside of him, while exploring His Highness, he wondered how much he couldbare. He wanted this moment to last forever.

"What a nice spectacle." Gieve spoke. He was sitting right next to them now, masturbating vigorously at the sight of Daryun taking Jaswant as he fucked Arslan.

Jaswant kept trying to maintain his focus, but it was getting harder;, he wanted to lose himself in Arslan and Daryun.

"Let my thrusts guide you." Daryun whispered to him, gripping his hips.

Jaswant nodded, letting his body be controlled by Daryun, his powerful thrusts pushing him into Arslan.

The room became filled with moans, and Jaswant could feel his orgasm starting to build.

"Come inside of him." Daryun demanded, almost as if he could read his mind. Jaswant nodded, and regaining control of his body, he started to thrust harder into Arslan, until his orgasm finally hit him, releasing copiously inside the other.

The movements of his hips didn't stop though, as Daryun kept thrusting inside of him. He could feel himself getting harder again by the second.

"Looks like our new friend here isn't remotely satisfied yet." Gieve commented. He was observing the spectacle like it was an interesting play. "But that's good."

Jaswant was fully hard again now, and he reprised his thrusting, together in unison with Daryun. Jaswant could feel his own release from before moving inside of Arslan as moved again.

"Such energy." Gieve continued, and Jaswant suddenly could feel the other hand on his chin. "Makes me want to try you myself." He said before kissing him.

Jaswant didn't resist, but the exchange was too much, as he came again inside the younger man. Arslan, feeling the other releasing inside of himself again, let himself go;, a powerful orgasm enough to make his own hips buck.

"Ah." Gieve exclaimed, as semen spurted from his erection , and on to Arslan and Jaswant bodies.

The only one who was still moving was Daryun, as Jaswant rested between Arslan's legs, trying to not crush the other. Jaswant closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Daryun inside of him, his massive erection, his muscles hitting on his back, his callouses hands holding his hips… until he too reached his climax, spilling inside of Jaswant. His orgasm wasn't as loud as Arslan, but no less powerful.

Slowly, Daryun removed himself, falling to his side , his breathing, heavy. Jaswant followed his example, positioning himself near. The room was now quiet, save for the heavy, tired breathing from the men in it. He briefly looked at Elam and Narsus, and he could see them lying side by side, in a typical post-coitus caresses.

"So, Jaswant." Gieve suddenly spoke, crawling toward him, with a sensual expression. "Ready for round two?"


End file.
